villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
The Administrator
The Administrator, otherwise known as Executive Administrator, is the main antagonist of The Evil Within series, he is the main antagonist of The Evil Within DLC: The Assignment and The Consequence, and the overarching antagonist of The Evil Within 2. A high-ranking member of MOBIUS, the Administrator is constantly shrouded in darkness and his mysterious motivations involve Leslie and using STEM for some nefarious reason put the main protagonist, Juli Kidman in his crosshairs. He was voiced by Rob Brownstein in the first game's DLC and by Richard Neil in the second game. Biography Shrouded in shadows, the Administrator is the mysterious head of MOBIUS. Since Marcelo Jimenez came into his employ, he has become determined to obtain the power of STEM via replication, however Ruvik's insurgency which takes place during the events of The Evil Within proves troublesome for him and therefore elects to replace him with Leslie Withers (who is compatible). Unfortunately Ruvik has become too aggressive for any agent to deal with and so he decides to send someone expendable to retrieve Leslie which sets off The Assignment. As STEM is a unique experience for the individuals connected to the machine themselves, it has been implied that the Administrator does not actually exist but is in fact created by Kidman as a result of her fear of abandonment and concern regarding MOBIUS. A theory is that like Ruvik's control over STEM because he is the host of that terminal, the Administrator's power and ability to rewrite over other individuals connected to the terminal is because he is the host of MOBIUS' STEM. However, the only reason he is inside STEM is because he came within Kidman during her indoctrination process which implies he is in fact a virus to test the loyalty of agents and the control over individuals MOBIUS has without the use of STEM. The scar on his left hand is a sign of the MOBIUS indoctrination process which could be the reason that he is only seen by Kidman and the other agents who have been indoctrinated and not by any of the main characters. ''The Evil Within: The Assignment'' ''Chapter 1: An Oath'' The DLC opens with the Administrator's voice over a black screen. He asks to Kidman, "do you stand with Mobius?". She replies "I do. I made my choice". After Kidman crawls out of the burning ambulance, she vaguely sees the silhouette of a man that looks like the Administrator but a small explosion from the ambulance causes her to become distracted and when she looks back he has vanished. Kidman flashes back to the Administrator's office where he gives her her assignment: to locate Leslie Withers inside STEM and retrieve him so MOBIUS own STEM system will be operational. The world becomes distorted for a minute when Kidman's voice echoes "I'm ready" then the in-game Juli says the same thing, further implying that she is brainwashed which is backed up by the fact that the Administrator's and every MOBIUS agents face is obscured. The Administrator further explains that Kidman's team from KPD will be joining her on her mission and they'll receive a call from Beacon that will set the plot of original game in motion but informs her that Sebastian and Joseph are insignificant to her end goal. He also explains she'll be under attack by a virus in STEM called "Ruvik" and leads her to the indoctrination room. As Kidman is injected with an indoctrination medicine, the Administrator once again questions her loyalty though she has the same reply as earlier. Whilst the process continues, he begins to countdown and as he does, a scar can be revealed on his left palm which causes the room to be covered in shadows. He stands in front of a light which causes him to appear more distorted in appearance. Before Kidman blacks out, the Administrator asks "have you ever felt abandoned by the ones you trusted?". The Administrator is mostly seen in memories throughout the rest of the game. After using her light to reveal a door, Kidman remembers him informing her how STEM will be activated with a high-pitched noise and warns her about the horrors she will encounter but furthers the goal of her mission finding Leslie is of most importance. In a memory, the Administrator talks to Doctor Marcelo Jimenez and is impatient about the lack of results regarding his STEM testing. When he threatens to replace him, Jimenez becomes jittery and leads the Administrator to a projector with his data to appease him. Jimenez shows him ways they can better breach an individuals subconscious rather than just audio stimuli. As Jimenez shows the Administrator blueprints of STEM, he asks to see his pupil, Ruben Victoriano for a "productive conversation", ignoring his warnings of him being an "unstable individual". Along the way, Kidman begins to have doubts about her mission and this causes her to remember the Administrator saying to her that things inside STEM will not seem real but must remain focused. He demands that if Sebastian or Joseph get in the way, she should kill them but Kidman remains hesitant. Chapter 1 ends with the Administrator's voice over a black screen, saying "do you wish to remain in the dark about information that will undoubtedly disturb you?". ''Chapter 2: Crossing Paths'' The Administrator appears on several TV screens that Kidman walks past, remembering their conversation regarding Ruben Victoriano and mysteriously allures to his fate for the "consequence of putting faith in the wrong people". The Administrator causes Kidman to witness him and only her as Sebastian and Joseph undergo a much different experience. His tone is more threatening and impatient and he chastises Kidman for being emotionally distracted. Testing her loyalty, the Administrator commands her to kill Joseph but her hesitance causes him to become more threatening his "shadow" also grows in size and ominously comes closer to Kidman. The world begins to shake and as he chastises her further, Kidman snaps out of the trance and awakens near Sebastian and Joseph. After seemingly killing a Haunted Joseph, the Administrator's voice is heard saying "are there sins you are ashamed of?". Whilst exploring what appears to be a jail cell of her childhood town, the Administrator appears as a shadow on a wall and subtly taunts Kidman by saying in life people have a home they are drawn to but states that MOBIUS is her only home now before vanishing. The Administrator appears inside a church in a more distorted form when Kidman tries to kill Leslie possesses by Ruvik. He is taller and has control over the enviroment as he chases her but he is able to escape and the DLC ends when Kidman is struck with the light from Beacon Mental Hospital and the Administrator's voice echoes "you will bring us back that boy!" ''The Evil Within: The Consequence'' ''Chapter 3: Illusions'' The Administrator appears in the Asylum, telling Kidman about MOBIUS' goals to do with STEM. He also appears in many memories which shows how he betrayed Ruben Victoriano by murdering him and leaving only his brain so they can test their STEM system properly. As Kidman makes her way through a MOBIUS headquarters, the Administrator ambushes Kidman and threateningly warns her about looking for answers further but when she breaks away from his hold, the Administrator is nowhere to be seen. It's implied he's responsible for Kidman's hallucinations inside STEM such as appearing the KCPD police station as she travails down a ladder. After locking Sebastian inside a room, Kidman notices Leslie and the Administrator appears. Realising her intentions to kill him, he shuts a door telepathically and chases her through a street. However, the Administrator is replaced by the Heresy and as she drives away from it in a bus with Sebastian and Joseph she sees her boss but he is crushed by the monstrous Hersey. ''Chapter 4: A Ghost is Born'' When Kidman began to question the Administrator's motives after encountering Ruvik, she discovered a recording that revealed that she was merely being used as a test subject by the Administrator as means of observing the results of her infused state as a brainwashed agent for MOBIUS. On her way to the STEM terminal in Beacon Mental Hospital, the Administrator appeared and revealed Kidman's true purpose for being deployed in her mission; in which she simply served as an expendable test run for the Administrator's new method of infused control (similar to Ruvik's viral influence via eye contact) and that she never had to succeed her mission due to MOBIUS already abandoning the STEM project. In this regard, the Administrator outlined that she was only meant to display her unrelenting loyalty through fear and nothing else. The Administrator appeared for a final time when Kidman had seemingly failed her mission in acquiring Leslie after Ruvik had taken him. Having finally broken out of his influence, Kidman decidedly fought back against the Administrator in one final confrontation. During the encounter the Administrator would use various doppelgangers of Kidman and himself as means of confronting her. After a lengthy battle, Kidman managed to overpower the Administrator's influence and finally met him face to face. Though the manifestation of the Administrator in STEM had been finally defeated, he arrogantly remarked how he'll always be a part of Kidman before being shot at point blank. Though Kidman had seemingly freed herself from the Administrator's infused control and influence within STEM, it was implied through her exchange with Myra that the Administrator remained unscathed as the leader of MOBIUS while expecting a debriefing from Kidman herself. ''The Evil Within 2'' Three years after the events at Beacon Mental Hospital, Sebastian Castellanos has left the Krimson City Police Department and continues to be haunted by his experiences at Beacon, the disappearance of his wife Myra, and the death of his daughter Lily in a house fire. Sebastian is then approached by former partner and Mobius agent Juli Kidman, who reveals to him that Lily is still alive since Mobius faked her death. However, Mobius now needs Sebastian's help in saving her. Sebastian is brought to a secret Mobius facility where he meets the Administrator, who further explains that Lily is being used as the Core for a new STEM system to simulate an idyllic town called Union. However, some time ago, Mobius lost contact with Lily and their agents inside Union, and they no longer have any control over the STEM. Sebastian reluctantly agrees to help Mobius so that he has a chance to save Lily and enters the STEM. As soon as the Core is removed from Union, he gives orders for Sebastian's death. Kidman refuses to let Sebastian die. He orders his men to kill her for her insolance, but she had hidden a gun under her desk. He stands by and watches as she has a shootout with his guards before she reaches Sebastian. Standing in the room over her, he taunts her, telling her she had so much potential and that she would die, slowly, if she fought to free Sebastian, or quickly if she gave up. He tries to activate the chip all MOBIUS employees have in their head, only to be shocked as Kidman reveals she had hers removed three days prior. The Administrator dies at the hands of Myra, who sacrifices herself through Union to take down MOBIUS with the help of Kidman. She uses herself like a virus to destroy all of the MOBIUS employee chips from within the terminal. He slowly bleeds out until a squishy pop is heard and he falls over dead. Personality Due to the ambiguity of his existence, the Administrator’s personality is difficult to disclose though there are major differences from his STEM form and real-world counterpart. STEM Form Obscuring himself in shadows, the Administrator values loyalty to MOBIUS greatly though he is willing to coerce that loyalty out of others. He is unforgiving of failure and rogue factors, promising Juli Kidman severe consequences if she displeases them and caring very little about collateral damage such as Joseph and Sebastian though he is willing to use them as a test of Kidman’s loyalty. As she developed her own agenda outside of MOBIUS, the Administrator becomes much more malevolent and overbearing in attitude; he also developed a booming reverberation in his voice to intimidate and sadistically mocks Kidman over her fears and weaknesses about MOBIUS. His true motives for using Leslie Whithers to power STEM are not fully explained though he claims his organization only have the goal to repair humanity through a unified consciousness with him in command. He later claims to want to use fear for this agenda with STEM. It has implied a result of the Administrator’s cruel nature in STEM was an accidental synchronization with Ruvik inside the system. A note to Kidman claims he did "mark the man from MOBIUS" which is shown by the scar on his hand that was also given to Kidman upon exiting STEM. He did not enter STEM via pod or wireless transmitter but was sent in with Kidman during her infusion making him a virus within the world which could explain his level of control over reality. Also, the Administrator witnessed could not be the real one but an apparition to test the of loyalty the agents embedded in STEM during the indoctrination process inside of MOBIUS. He could also be an embodiment of Kidman’s fear of MOBIUS and what they are that she disregarded her years of service - a ruthless organization that views all of its agents as expendable pawns. Real World The Administrator in the real world is vastly different to his counterpart. His malevolent nature is greatly toned down and appears trusting to a degree towards his agents. His goals of correcting mankind with STEM as a tool claim to be routed in world peace and spreading happiness rather than fear as he claimed the last time though Kidman elaborates to him his idea of a utopia is only perfect to him due to being the one in charge in a world without choice. He still retains his utter intolerance for disobedience or treachery, promising that Kidman’s punishment for betraying them would be "legendary" and he was willing to simply kill Sebastian after his usefulness had expired. Gallery The Administrator (front view).jpg|The Administrator. Screenshot (863).png|The Administrator in the flashback. The Administrator getting ahold of Juli.png|The Administrator catching Juli. Screenshot (832).png|Memories of Jimenez and the Administrator talking about why the patients are dying. Screenshot (857).png|The Administrator summoning dopplegangers of Kidman. 2017-11-03 (77).png|The Administrator behind Juli. Juli vs the false Administrator 2.gif|Juli Kidman Vs. The Administrator. MOBIUS leader.jpg|The Administrator's face is finally revealed. Tumblr o53vleZaYH1t0c9nco3 1280.png|Clear image of the Administrator's face. The False Administrator (model viewer).png|Model Viewer of The Administrator. Tumblr o46t5o06JB1tlshejo5 1280.jpg|A clear image of The Administrator's scar. TEW2-Admin.png|The Administrator meeting Sebastian Castellanos. 2017-11-03 (96).png|The Administrator giving Sebastian an opportunity. 2017-11-03 (99).png|The Administrator learning about The Core. 2017-11-03 (105).png|The Administrator ordering Juli to kill Sebastian. 2017-11-03 (116).png|The Administrator's death. Trivia *Many Let's Player's and fans noticed similarities of The Administrator to the Slenderman. Category:Leader Category:Mongers Category:Horror Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Male Category:Symbolic Category:Liars Category:Archenemy Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Wrathful Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Disciplinarians Category:Extortionists Category:Control Freaks Category:Oppressors Category:Power Hungry Category:Businessmen Category:Enigmatic Category:Brainwashers Category:Mature Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Dark Forms Category:Sophisticated Category:Thought-Forms Category:The Heavy Category:Non-Action Category:Deceased Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Master of Hero Category:Big Bads Category:The Evil Within Villains Category:Immortality Seeker